Castigada
by MTBlack
Summary: Andrómeda y el castigo que le hizo comprender que esa familia ya no era para ella y que estaría mejor junto a Ted. Pequeño OneShot... Reviews!


**_Castigada... Castigada por amor_**.

_Castigada. Castigada por decir lo que sentía, por decir que lo amaba. Castigada por decir que no quería seguir esa vida, la que ellos habían elegido para ella. Castigada por discutir, por expresar sus pensamientos, su deseo de ser libre._

Todo culpa de Bella y su esposo, el "purísimo" Rodolphus Lestrange. El hijo mayor de una de las más sanguinarias familias de sangre pura de Inglaterra. Ellos la habían provocado. Ellos la obligaron a explotar.

Como siempre, pavoneándose, creyéndose mejor que los demás. Con la capacidad de decidir la vida de los otros. Queriéndola casar con algún célebre desconocido sangre pura, cuando era un secreto a voces que ella había jurado no casarse jamás por arreglo y sin amor.

_Castigada y asustada_. Luego de aquel pequeño desbande de emociones, después de su confesión, tantos gritos se habían sucedido. Aún estaban frescos en su mente. El pequeño Regulus llorando, desconcertado ante tanto alboroto. Su madre gritando histérica que ya no era su hija, que una Black no cae ante ningún repugnante sangre sucia.

Veía aterrada a su padre furibundo levantándole la mano cuando se atrevió a replicar. Pero ahí estaba Sirius interceptando el golpe, atravesando su cuerpo entre la victima y el victimario.

Con sólo diez años y un coraje mayor que su cuerpo recibió en su mejilla, como todo un hombre, el puño cerrado de una bestia iracunda y diez veces más grande que él.

Andrómeda se abalanzó sobre su primo más querido, que había caído por la fuerza del impacto, y se aseguró de que estuviera bien. Lo abrazó con fuerza, pero pronto fueron separados por la madre del pequeño, la "estimadísima" Walburga.

-Aléjate de ella. Es una _traidora_- exclamó tironeando a su hijo a su lado, sin preocuparse si le hacía daño o no.

Sirius quedó inmóvil junto a su madre, incapaz de creer semejante patraña sobre su prima favorita. A quien el consideraba una hermana amorosa, eso no podía ser cierto...

_Castigada y decepcionada_. Había buscado apoyo en sus hermanas para combatir tamaño maltrato, pero se encontró con frialdad y gozo. Narcissa mantenía su postura elegante y fría, mientras Bellatrix parecía disfrutar del circo.

Su padre la tomó de ambos brazos cuando ella decidió enfrentarlo sola, y la zamarreó. Se la llevó semi arrastrando por las escaleras hasta su cuarto, entre gritos e injurias. Ella también gritaba; una vez que había estallado, debía dejar salir todo.

La arrojó sin ceremonia al piso de su habitación y salió con rapidez de allí. Como si la sola idea de permanecer cerca de su hija lo enfermara.

-Ninguna de mis hijas se acercará jamás a un sangre sucia- chillaba desde el otro lado de la puerta, aplicándole cuanto hechizo y embrujo se le venía a la mente para que ella no pudiera salir.

Andrómeda se acurrucó en un sillón junto a la ventana. Tenía su varita en su bolsillo, pero ¿de que le serviría? En el caso de que lograra vencer los hechizos de la puerta, nada le aseguraba que no la atraparan de nuevo, que la encerraran otra vez y la castigaran realmente.

Gruesas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y atravesaban sus mejillas rojas por la rabia.

_Castigada y atrapada._ Secuestrada por su propia familia...

* * *

Hacia dos días ya de todo aquello. Ahora estaba acurrucada en el sillón recuperándose del castigo. Por su rostro ya no corrían lágrimas, estaba congelado en una expresión fría. Se encontraba más débil, pálida y definitivamente, más delgada que cuarenta y ocho horas antes.

_Castigada y torturada_. El verdugo: su padre. En la mañana del día anterior, se encargó de mostrarle los efectos de una de las maldiciones imperdonables. Como si quisiera hacerle olvidar al desgraciado sangre sucia mediante el dolor.

La tortura no había durado mucho. Su padre se consideró satisfecho cuando ella dejó de replicar. Consideró que había entendido la estupidez de la superioridad de la sangre. No podía estar más equivocado. Ella había dejado de hablar por temor, temor a que el castigo se extendiera y acabara con ella.

Por la mañana, la sesión se reanudó cerca del amanecer, y fue más larga y dolorosa que la anterior. No sabía de donde sacaba fuerzas para levantarse y seguir contestando con insolencia. El torturador recién se marchó al mediodía cuando ella perdió la fuerzas para responder y se desvaneció por segunda vez.

Al despertar encontró un plato de comida, que con un movimiento de varita desapareció. No tenía apetito y el sólo hecho de tener comida cerca le era nauseabundo.

Dirigió su vista a la ventana y suspiró con amargura. La etapa de las lágrimas ya había pasado. El día en que la tortura comenzó, había entendido lo que hacían los prejuicios. Durante un corto período había mantenido la esperanza de que alguna de sus hermanas apareciera a auxiliarla. Pero no, ninguna persona en esa casa quería tener lazos con ella; al menos, mientras fuera considerada una traidora a la sangre.

Sólo un niño se había acercado. Sirius había logrado colarse de alguna forma, el primer día de cautiverio, trayéndole algo de consuelo. Seguramente lo habían descubierto porque, rompiendo su promesa, aún no había vuelto a verla.

Rogaba por que no fuera así. Pero los gritos que había escuchado cuando despertó, no hacían más que confirmárselo. Clavó la vista en algún maltrecho edificio frente a su casa, en el oscuro centro del Londres muggle. Irónico, odiándolos y viviendo entre ellos, conviviendo a escondidas, día tras día. ¿Quién entendía a los Black?

Rogó nuevamente por Sirius, para que no tuvieran tanta saña, para con él, como con ella.

Después de todo, sólo quería ayudar...

_Castigada y marcada_. En casi todo su cuerpo, había pruebas concretas del maltrato que esa mañana se habían hecho más profundas. Moretones y magulladuras cubrían su pálida piel, rasgándola, dandole un aspecto lamentable. Y aquellos lugares, donde no había heridas visibles, dolían tanto. Ardían, casi tanto como su castigado corazón.

'_¿Puede doler algo que no se ve? ¿Puede dolerme el alma?'_ se preguntaba recargada en el alféizar de la ventana, admirando la nieve caer.

_Castigada y dolida_. Tanto cuerpo como alma. Unidos en una queja que sus labios reprimían. Por miedo a que hubiera represalias.

La nieve caía y los copos se amontonaban al otro lado de la ventana. Sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, se sintió mal. Desdichada y sola. Ni siquiera el recuerdo de Ted la ayudaba. Apenas cuarenta y ocho horas atrás había comenzado todo. Apenas cuarenta y ocho horas atrás, había sido Navidad.

La noche envolvió todo, y los faroles en la calle comenzaron a encenderse, dándole a la avenida un aspecto festivo, que no hacía más que deprimirla. Con un estremecimiento incontrolable, recordó Hogwarts.

_-Un hogar es donde encontramos refugio a las amenazas externas_- o algo así había dicho Dumbledore.

Hacía algún tiempo ya, y no recordaba la situación o a quien más iba dirigido el comentario.

'_¿Pero que pasa cuando tu hogar es la amenaza? ¿Dónde encontramos refugio? ¿Qué podemos hacer?... Sólo queda escapar...'_

Se sorprendió así misma, con la mano en el pestillo de la ventana, intentando abrirlo.

Fugarse. Ella, ¿tendría las agallas para hacerlo? La más sensata de las hermanas Black, correría un riesgo tan grande. ¿Escaparía de un castigo?

Un tiempo atrás habían hablado de eso con Ted, cuando le contó lo que significaba ser una Black. Llegado el momento... ¿se fugaría por amor? No había contestado, aún lo estaba pensando. Ted le había abierto las puertas de su casa y no tenía nada que perder... Ya no lo pensó más.

_Castigada y decidida_. Lo haría, estaba decidido... después de todo no había nada que la retuviera allí.

Juntó dinero y unas cuantas ropas, que metió meticulosamente ordenadas en el baúl con las cosas del colegio, y observó escrutadoramente su habitación. Buscando algo que pudiera olvidar.

Recuerdos. No se llevaba ninguno, tan adepta a guardarlos y no llevaba ninguno. Se dirigió a la repisa en busca de alguno.

_Castigada y sola_. No necesitaba recuerdos. Estaba _sola_.

Se apartó con rapidez de allí. No se llevaría ninguno, todos le recordarían a sus hermanas. Y ella ya no tenía hermanas. Las había perdido, casi al mismo tiempo. Cuando la imperturbable Cissy desvió la vista ante el maltrato, y la crudelísima Bella sonría satisfecha ante su sufrimiento. Tomó los mechones negros, castaños y rubios, anudados en uno solo, sellando un pacto de amor, confianza y seguridad; y los arrojó por la ventana.

Ese pedazo de cada una de ellas significaba la unión entre hermanas. Pero ésta se había roto.

Finalmente, de la mesa de luz junto a su cama, tomó un pequeño retrato, pintado por algún artista amigo de su familia. Sirius y ella. Lo redujo y lo colgó en la cadena de oro que llevaba al cuello. El mejor regalo que había recibido, porque era un regalo de _su_ Ted. Junto al retrato colgaba un pequeño dije con las letras T y A enlazadas.

Hizo lo mismo con el baúl y lo metió en el bolsillo interior de su capa. Anudó las sábanas y cortinas de su cama y las sacó fuera por la ventana. Era alto, pero ya no temía a nada ni a nadie.

Con una agilidad irreconocible, se deslizó y cayó en la vereda, sin hacer el menor ruido.

Observó las ventanas cubiertas con cortinas, iluminadas con una tenue luz. No se distinguía ninguna silueta. Se alegró. Tardarían en darse cuenta que ella se había ido.

Se acomodó la capa y tiritó, pero a la vez respiró aliviada. Por fin...

_Era libre_.

Se alejo por la desierta acera unos pocos metros, pero se detuvo. Volteó y observó la improvisada soga balancearse por el suave aire que acariciaba sus mejillas y suspiró con una paz que jamás había experimentado. Ya nada le dolía. Sentía que la fría brisa había barrido todas las heridas. Fuesen físicas o no.

De repente la vereda se llenó de gente, y ella permaneció inmóvil.

Muchos transeúntes furiosos con ella dificultando el paso le dedicaban palabras no muy agradables.

-Estorbo -llegó claramente a sus oídos.

_Estorbo_.

Ella era un estorbo allí. Ella había cumplido los requisitos de un Black, había ido a Slytherin pero nada más. Repudiaba el resto de las normas que le habían sido enseñadas desde temprana edad. Sonrió con malicia. Ahora sería un estorbo más que nunca. La respetada familia Black que cuidaba el honor y la sangre más que a cualquier miembro, ahora tendría una gran mancha en el primero. Una de las hijas del honorable Cygnus II se había fugado por amor... por amor a quien ellos consideraban inferior. Un insignificante sangre sucia...

_¿Castigada aún? Ya no..._

Se acomodo la capucha de la capa sobre su cabeza y con una sonrisa en los labios se perdió en las bulliciosas casas de Londres. Sin voltear nuevamente hacia atrás.

* * *

_N/A: ¡hola! ¿Cómo estan?_

_Aquí yo subiendo una historia, sin saber exactamente qe es, jaja (one shot o viñeta super larga?) y... no sé salio en un momento raro y qedo raro! xP_

_Bueno... nos vemos! Reviews!? =)_

_MTBlack_

_P.D.: dedicado a_ **Piper Lupin**_... Gracias por ser mi Beta de emergencias!!_

_P.d 2: Necesito una beta-reader!_

_P.d.3 : tengo posdateada!! Jaja muchas gracias a las personas qe me dejaron review en correspondencia. Ya los contesto y ya subo el proximo cap!_


End file.
